Three Is A Crowd
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: One-shot So one night durning a party, Blair spikes the drinks and Maka, Kid, and Soul end up getting completely drunk which lead for things to happen in the bedroom...if you know what I mean. ;D


The blonde girl stumbled into the bedroom. Maka wobbled about laughing and now mumbling utter nonsense being so damn drunk. The poor girl couldn't even walk straight. She had never been drunk like this before until now and was she ever hammered to the max. She had never seemed to be the one to drink alcohol.

But she wasn't the only one. Soul and Kid followed her to the room a completely wasted themselves. The two boys helped Maka down the halls so she didn't crash into anything or break it. They nearly fell over a few times, causing Maka to stumble a lot.

They finally got to Kid's room. He opened the door the three of them went in and they set Maka down on the soft comfy bed.

"Wow! This was one hell of a party!" Maka slurred out, laughing once again.

"No kidding…your completely messed up!" Soul joked.

"I think we all are pretty fucked up!" Kid grinned.

"You know for an obsessive guy….your pretty cool!" Soul said, slapping Kid playfully on the back.

Maka rolled over from laying on her side to being on her back sprawled out. Her legs were slightly spread apart exposing her panties from the short dress she was wearing.

"Sooooo comfy."

The two boys eyes averted to the girl and both nearly started to drool just by looking at her. A strange feeling ran through them as the tightness of their pants grew and rapidly.

Looking over Maka's lips turned into a sweet like smile.

Soul and Kid gulped loudly.

The weapon was first to make his approach to the bed where the girl lay just watching the white haired boy as he moved over her. One leaning up and the other down the two met lips locking together for a sweet kiss. The random combination of lips, teeth, and tongue was soon pursued by eager touches to the body. They dipped and swayed to the desperate kisses and their hands that couldn't seem to decide just where to go at this point.

Soul now in full control of her, he grasped an arm around her slender waist. Parting from the kiss the boy left a passionate trail of kisses to the nape of her neck. His hand reaching down began to knead and tease Maka's nipples still covered by her silken black bra. The girl arched back her head to expose more of her neck to him lips parted to let out a small gasp from the tease.

Kid standing nearby was getting more and more aroused by the moment watching the two others on his bed. He winced a bit letting out a soft groan. The tightness of his pants was driving him insane. He slowly started to approach the bed his eyes still glued on the two before him.

"Come on Kid-kun join us." Maka said softly.

The symmetrical boy said not a word and got up onto the bed with them. Grabbing hold firmly of his tie in her hand, Maka pulled Kid down and kissed him passionately driving her tongue into his mouth to play with his. Acceptingly he parted his mouth letting his own pink tongue play with Maka's.

Soul continued to plant kisses to the blonde's neck, moving downward to her chest he started undoing the little silver buttons one by one as he went downwards. He soon found his next target. The weapon's hand moved up his fingers to trace along the lining of her bra and pull it down just enough so it wasn't in his way. Parting his lips he took one of Maka's firm nipples into his mouth suckling on it.

Face going a bit flush Maka emitted a cry into the kiss. This made Kid's heart race in the very pit of his chest and his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. Lifting his hand he slowly began to trace it over her side upward his fingers running over her tender un-occupied breast caressing it. This made her shutter more her gasps more frequent then followed by little moans.

Soul continued to swirl his tongue against her teat. Kid followed suit leaning down her took Maka's other nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it and tease it with his tongue as well. Maka moaned a bit more louder now. Her hands in a frantic motion clutched hold of the bed covers underneath her as she cried out sweet gasping mewls.

Pulling back from her breast Kid traveled back up planting hot kisses to her shoulder and collarbone his teeth giving rough nips every so often. Maka's hands grasped more tightly to the bed but one. She placed her other hand on Kid's shoulder grasping it a bit firmly with every nip he planted on her. Sitting back up Soul started to remove the dress and from the young girl's body to get better view of her full yet beautiful flawless figure. Reaching back he unhooked her bra letting it fall moving that aside too.

Kid pulled back and began to remove his white shirt to expose his muscled chest. He tossed it along with his tie to the side on the floor. He sat to the side to let Soul have his go at her just watching for now but he would soon have his turn with her too. Reaching down his un-buttoned his pants a bit to release the tightness. Soul followed and did the same thing. He tossed his shirt along into the pile of clothing on the floor.

The white haired boy lowered his hand as it snaked around her stomach to her sides and down her inner thighs. Maka's cheeks turned more flushed her body shifting against his hands feeling it as it made it's way back upward again to the outer lining of her silken white panties. Soul could already feel the warmth and damp fabric at his very touch. His fingers delinquently ran over her sweet womanhood.

Her hand clenched the bed beneath her once again breathing becoming more heavy chest raising and falling more quickly. Her fingers of her other hand was placed upon Soul's shoulder blade digging her nails into his flesh. She was swarmed with a new sensation she never felt before making her want to squirm wildly under him.

Kid started to release some of his own tensions rubbing his own erect manhood within his hands up and down groaning softly. Maka looked over at him and to his surprise he felt her hand grab him and start to please him. His heart pounded more rapidly a shiver running up his spine.

The Weapon moving down now brushed his tongue over his Meister's womanhood in long smooth strokes causing her to squirm and moan loudly. To silence her moaning Kid moved down to kiss her again sweetly and deeply. The blonde haired girl started to move her hips instinctively to the feeling of Soul's tongue against her.

Maka shifted herself a bit parting her lips she took the head of Kid's manhood into her mouth and started to suck on it. His golden beautiful symmetrical eyes widened. He would never have thought Maka would do something like this but she was very much wasted. His breathing grew heavy emitting sweet moans of pleasure as the Meister sucked on him.

Soul couldn't take much more he was wanting her and badly. He quickly removed his pants and moved it aside his manhood fully erect and throbbing with excitement. Grabbing both of Maka's arms he pushed them up over her head and held her down. Positioning himself in between her legs he teased her by rubbing the head against her clit. With one quick move he thrusted his manhood into her forgetting Maka was a virgin.

She closed her eyes tightly muffling a scream still having hold of Kid in her mouth. Tears came to her eyes from the pain that hit her like a freight train. It was the most painful thing she's experienced yet. But the pain was soon replaced with a strong pleasure from the powerful thrusting of Soul pounding into her. Maka's sweet moans filled the room feeling Soul inch deeper and deeper with every passing thrust he made. His hands holding hers finger entwined.

The blond continued to suck on Kid taking more into her mouth her tongue licking the tip. Kid arching his head and body more he was enjoying this very much. His hand stroked Maka's hair his fingers lacing it in between his fingers.

"Nrgh...Ma-Maka..." Kid panted out.

A tiny smirk crept upon her lips once more her deep emerald eyes glancing to the two sexy boys around her. The blonde's moans grew more frequent her body swaying and thrusting in motion with Soul. She was getting tighter around him and it was just about enough to drive Soul over the edge.

"So-Soul-kun!" Maka cried through her heavy panting and moaning.

To Maka, Soul was so very good. Everytime he would hit the right spot making the girl cry out and cry out his name over and over in her sweet little voice. This urged the white haired boy to go further and give it all he got emitting small but sexy growls of pleasure.

Soul had begun to pant and sweat his hair slightly matted down from it as he continued making sweet love to his meister beneath him. Releasing her hands he slid them down to grasp her waist now thrusting as hard and fast as he could go.

Screaming nearly at the top of her lungs the blond held on tightly to Soul as he gave a few more good hard thrusts. They both cried out at the same time as the two of them hit the orgasm point and released.

"MAKA!"

"S-SOUL..-KUN!"

Maka's hot liquids spilling out from underneath her while Soul emptied a heavy load inside of her then collapsed on her body leaving them panting heavily.

After resting a few moments Soul pulled out and moved over to the side and looked at Kid who smirked. It was now his turn to have his fun with Maka. Reaching down Kid wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up onto her hands and knees. Maka leaned down and rested her head on one of the pillows her backside raised up.

Kid was like a horny dog ready to pounce the female dog in heat. Without any hesitation he got up onto Maka holding her by the waist and slipped himself inside her starting to thrust his hips wildly into her. This caused Maka to cry out in pleasure again cause right of the bat he hit her sweet spot.

"Oooooh K-Kiddo..." she moaned.

"Feel good Maka?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Ohhh yes...so very good."

Soul watched getting very much turned on again watching as his meister and best friend. He leaned down placing his hand underneath Maka's chin he lifted up her head and passionately french kissed her. Moaning into the kiss her eyes closed tightly returning it.

Maka smiled up at Soul as she now grabbed him and took his erection into her mouth and began to suck on him as she did with Kid before. Soul inhaled a sharp breath. It felt so good the feeling of him in her warm moisit mouth her tongue massaging against his flesh.

Kid with each thrust drove himself deeper into hitting her sweet spot over and over again. The blonds' body began to shake being overwhelmed with so much pleasure he was sending through her body. She felt about on the verge to collapse her legs were trembling. Arching back her head she cried out Kid's name again.

Soul lightly grasped hold of Maka's blond hair emitting growls of pleasure as she took him deeper into her mouth. He was like a ticking time bomb just ready to explode at any moment. He felt his orgasm nearing and quick as she moved her head up and down sucking on him making cute little sucking, and mewling noises along with her moans.

Picking up the pace Kid went faster and harder pounding the girl roughly. Her legs grew more shaky and soon enough she wouldn't be able to stand at least for awhile. She moved her hips with him in rhythm to his thrust literally slapping into each other. He kept himself in symmetrical pace and time with her his darkend yellow eyes flashed with lust in them.

Soul eventually pulled back not wanting to dirty Maka and worked up the rest of the way using his hand and released on his hand. He picked up a nearby towl that was already dirty and cleaned it off.

"Nrgh...Maka...i'm gunna...."

"Kiddo-kun...!"

"M-Maka!"

Finishing off with a couple more thrusts both of them struck orgasm and Kid too released inside of her and Maka released over him. Kid leaned down onto Maka laying his forehead against her back. He was tired, hot and sweaty. Maka collapsed underneath him her breathing labored her body completely shooken up. Kid pulled out of her moving to the side to rest.

"T-That...w-was amazing...you both...were really...good." Maka said shakily.

Both the boys nodded and cuddled into Maka they all worn out and tired from the fun pleasureful night they had and wasn't long before sleep took over all three of them.

From the window was shadowed figure watching glancing into the room with cold snake like eyes yellow eyes and a twisted smirk crept upon her lips. She muttered something coldly under her breath before vanishing into the darkness of the night.


End file.
